Lion King 4
by strong man
Summary: Kovu is having a change of heart and so is Simba but only danger awaits them as they move on
1. Confessions

**This is my Movie for The Lion King 4**

**This forth movie had not been made and we now know that it will NEVER be made**

**This also CONTAINS violence, lots of romance, Gay and Lesbain lions **

**Before you ask me…yes,I am I huge fan of Simba/Kovu & Kiara/Vitani**

**Rated:PG**

**This Movie starts off after the end of the third movie when Simba's father thank him for forgiving Kovu and letting him be with Kiara**

**Well,Here I go..wish me luck on this and I just know you gay fanz are going to have fun with this**

After Simba's dad had thanked him forgiving Kovu and after the roaring of the lions, they all could see that it was getting dark in the sky

Nala: "Simba, we ought to go inside

Simba then turned to Nala and nodded

Simba had to make this quick

Simba: "Everyone, listen up

The former outlander's paid attention to the king of Pride Rock

Simba:"I know you all are new here, so I will give you two rule: Stay at Pride Rock and no wondering off anywhere, Understood?

The former outlander's nodded

Simba turned and went inside along with the Pridelanders following behind

Kovu was laying down near the cliff thinking of breaking up with Kiara cause..his true lover is a golden lion with red hair

Just Then Kiara walked up to Kovu witch made him closed his eyes in shame

Kiara: "Kovu, are you okay

Kovu:"Hi Kiara, Uh..I fine" He lied

Kiara:"Well okay..I'll be in the cave

Kiara walked off after she said that, she was heading into the cave cause she was tired after the war between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders

Kovu was tired too but he was too deep in his thoughts to think about sleep

Suddenly he heard pawsteps from behind him, it was Simba

He came to his side and tried to comfort him, this made Kovu's heart skip a beat and

Simba: "Kovu, what are you doing out here?, it's cold outside

Kovu:"I know but I got to tell you something

Simba:"What is it?

Kovu:"It's about Kiara

Simba:"What about my daughter?

Kovu:"I want to break up with her

Simba was very shocked by this cause it had only been one day and half of today

Simba:"Why..is it another lion?

Kovu:"Yes

Simba:"Who

Kovu:"I..I..I can't tell you, you'll might freak out

Simba:"I can understand that, but what I don't understand is that why don't you love my daughter anymore, is something wrong with her!

Kovu:"No..I just feel like she not the right one for me..you know

Simba:"I know what you mean

Kovu then looked at Simba who was putting his head down in confusion

Kovu:"What to you mean?

Simba:"Well..when I was nuzzling Nala,I kind of glance at you a bit

Kovu:"What are you trying to say, Simba?

Simba:"Nothing Kovu"He said laughing" It's stupid

Kovu:"What

Simba: "Well, I maybe kinds...like you

Kovu:"What about Nala

Simba:"I haven't told her but I think she'll understand

Kovu:"Same here...so what do we do about this?

Simba: "We have to ask Rafiki if it's possible for us to be together

Kovu:"Sure

Simba:"Come on" He said turning and walking to Rafiki's cave

Kovu followed him and when they got to his cave Simba called his name

But Rafiki wasn't there

Kovu: "Simba, he's not here

Simba:"He's probably in the forest

Kovu:"Well what are standing around here for, let's go

Simba:"Hold on, let me just go and tell Nala and my daughter where we are going

Kovu:"Sure

Simba smiled at him then turned and went to the den

Kovu just laid down next to the den while Simba went in

Simba got in the den and saw Nala and his daughter along with Vitani and the rest of the new Pridelanders

He had gone to Nala and Kiara and nuzzled them one by one

Their eyes were half opened

Nala: "Simba, what are you doing up" She said while yawning

Simba:"Kovu and I are going to have a little talk, if that's okay with you and Kiara

Kiara:"Sure..I mean if that okay with my mom

Nala:"Sure

Nala stood up and gave Simba a nuzzled then she went back to sleep

As Simba was walking out of the den he sighed then looked down

Kovu stood up when he was Simba came out of the den, he smiled

Kovu:"Are they okay with it?

Simba: "Yes, let's get going

Kovu nodded and the two walked down the hill

Once they went down the hill, they stopped

Kovu: "Simba, what if they won't approve

Simba giggled at that

Kovu:"What's so funny?

Simba:"You must've forgotten I'm the king

Kovu:"I guess I did forget

Simba:"It's okay Kovu

Simba licked Kovu on the cheek after he said that then they continued on

They walked though the wasteland where Timon and Pummba live, they were eating worms and more

Suddenly they saw their long time friend, Simba

Timon went over to greet them along with Pummba

Timon:"Simba!"He said while waving his hand

Simba saw them and went to greet them back

Simba:"Hay guys, how have you've been?

Timon:"We've been great but Pummba here's been eating most of the grub

Simba rolled his eyes

Simba:"Hay guys, I like you to meet a new pridelander

Pummba:"Can we see him" He said with a smile

Simba:"Okay

Suddenly Kovu came up beside him

Timon:"AHHH

Timon quickly ran on top of Pummba

Pummba: "Simba, isn't he bad?

Simba:"He's not bad anymore

Kovu: "Yeah, I changed my ways

Timon:"Oh..so were are you off too?

Simba:"To Rafiki's tree

Pumba:"Do you have time to stay and talk

Simba:"Sorry guys, we're in a hurry

Simba and Kovu turned to leave

When they walked to the middle of the wasteland, Simba remembered something and stopped

Kovu also stopped and turned to Simba

Kovu:"Simba are you feeling okay:" He said sounding worried about him

Simba:"I'm fine..I just remembered when Nala and I first met, it was right here

Kovu:"What happened?

Simba explained the whole story on how Simba and Nala fell in love and he ended it with a sigh

Simba:"Now that I'm with you...

Kovu:"You want to do what you and Nala did, right?

Simba gave him a smile

Simba:"Yes

Kovu:"Well shell we go back to Timon and Pummba

Simba nodded

They turned back to see the two

Simba took deep breaths

They made it to the group

Simba:"Timon Pummba, I just want to let you guys know that Kovu and I are together

Pummba:"What about that girl, Nala?

Simba:"I plan to break up with her

Pummba:"Why

Simba:"I'm just not as happy as I was before but now that I've found Kovu I am happy

Kovu smiled and nuzzled Simba, He let out a soft purr

They then went down to the waterfall

Simba and Kovu took sides of the waterfall

During they were doing so, they were looking at each other with caring eyes

They went on until they found a lake to drink from

They both took sided again and began drinking

For a moment Kovu and Simba stopped, Simba looked up the Kovu just kelped on drinking

Singe tilted his head a little in disappointment

Suddenly Kovu stopped and looked a Simba who was looking a Kovu with this cute eyes

Simba was passed Kovu who was looking back at him, Simba had found a vine and he grabbed it with his teeth and swung into the lake

Kovu looked down to see if Simba was okay but Simba jumped out and with his paws he grabbed Kovu and pulled him down

After 2 seconds Kovu got out of the water panting, Simba pocked his head out of the water and decided to get out and walk towards Kovu all wet

Kovu looked at him a pushed his back into the water and Kovu ran

Simba got out and ran after Kovu, they ran into the sun through the grass

Then they ran into the forest and Kodi and Simba were both on their hind legs playing with each other, they soon lost their balance

Kovu almost fell over but Simba pushed Kove forward and they rolled onto the grass all the way down

Simba landed of Kovu's chest then he giggled

Kovu pulled out a paw and placed it on Simba's back, he then leaned in to kiss him

Simba's eyes then went wide and he looked at Kovu and he was looking at Simba the same was Nala looked at him

Simb then got off of Kovu and Kovu stood up

They then looked deeply into each other's eyes, soon they nuzzled

Back in the forest Timon and his best friend were singing the end of the song

Once they were finished nuzzling each other they walked into the other side of the wasteland

Suddenly Rafiki came down from a tree nearby and he came across Simba and Kovu

Rafiki:"Simba Kovu are you lost?

Simba: "No, we were just looking for you

Rafiki: "Oh, what is it you seek?

Simba:"My father

Rafiki:"Very well, follow me

With that Rafiki ran off

Simba and Kovu followed him as fast as they can go

Rafiki ran all the way into the forest

Simba and Kovu ran after him but their were vines everywhere and they got separated from each other

They scream for each other but they will have to wait until the end

They finally made it to the end and they were both reunited

Simba went ahead of Kovu and looked in the sky

Suddenly Simba's father appeared

Mufasa:"You need something my son

Simba: "Father, I plan to break up with Nala and be with Kovu

Kovu then stepped up

Kovu:"I plan to to the same with Kiara

Mufasa gave them an eyebrow and thought about this so he disappeared back into the clouds

Simba and Kovu just walked away but Rafiki went up into a tree to think about this

Suddenly a coconut came down, hit Rafiki on the head and landed in his hand, it had red paint in it

Rafiki looked up and Mufasa nodded in approval

Mufasa:"I was wrong about everything"Simba and Nala were not supposed to be together," he whispered,"Simba was supposed to be with Kovu."

Rafiki was shaking his head, he looked up at and sky and pointed a finger, he said" You are crazy Mufasa, You have been up there for to long."

A strong wind almost blew him from the tree and he grabbed ahold of it screaming.

Rafiki:""Alright alright I will see if I can get them together, but it will not be easy.

With those words the baboon started to coming up with ways to get Nala and Kiara to leave and get the two lions together

Rafiki started to put his fingers in the red paint and began to draw

Once he finished drawing he could see that it all made sence to him now

Rafiki:"Mufasa was right all along even with Kiara and Kovu

Outside the forest Kovu was sighing

Simba:"Don't worry Kovu, well be together somehow

Suddenly Rafiki was watching Simba and Kovu from a tree, he decided to go down a tell them the news and so he did

Simba and Kovu were surprised to see Rafiki in front of them

Rafiki:"Mufasa was right, you do belong together

Simba and Kovu smiled at those words

Rafiki walked up to them as began to shake his staff on top of their heads, the staff sounded good and that must mean that they were suppose to be together from the start

Simba then nuzzled Kovu on the chin and Rafiki smiled but Kovu remembered Kiara and Nala and pulled away

Simba: "Kovu, is something wrong?

Kovu:"I been thinking, what will our girls think about this?

Simba then puts his head down

Rafiki: "Kovu, I am working on that

Kovu:"Thanks Rafiki

Rafiki walked off and Kovu was wondering were he was going

Rafiki:"I'm going to Pride Rock, don't go wondering off while I'm gone

Kovu:"Okay

Kovu nuzzled Simba to make him feel better

**What will Rafiki's plan be, will Nala and Kiara be understanding?**

**More chapters coming up**


	2. Out With The Old & In With The New

**This is my second chapter of The Loin king 4**

**Pairings:Simba/Kovu & Kiara/Vitani (Slash)**

**Rated:K**

**I almost forgot, I saw a video called "so contagious" on the 28 of October then after watching it I felt that the time is right to make this**

**Wish me luck on this**

The sun was on the horizon,the pridelander and former outlanders were yawning and sreachin thiery legs and paws

Rafiki was going from tree to the next, he was very tired but he had to make it to Pride Rock which was just up ahead

As for the two male lions, Simba had gone to sleep on his new lovers paw and Kovu resting his head on his fur

Kovu thought that maybe he had loved Simba the whole time, he was pretty sure that he felt the same way and maybe he can make his life complete

Rafiki made it to Pride Rock by morning, he walked up the hill then to the cave where the other lions and lioness were sleeping he stopped at the right side of the cave

Rafiki:"This isn't going to be easy"He said to himself

He walked in to Nala & Kaira who the only one's sleeping, everyone else went to enjoy themselves

Rafiki:"Nala"he whispered in her ear

She began to awake, let out a big yawn

Nala:"What is it"she said with sleep still in her eyes

Rafiki:"You and your daughter need to come outside"He whispered before departing

Nala looked at her and nuzzled her awake

She grunted herself awake and looked at her mother

Nala:"Rafiki wants to see us outside

Kaira:"Why"She said sleepily

Nala:"I don't know

Kaira got up and stretched her body, Nala was well then they both walked outside

Nala:"So..what going on

Kaira:"Yeah..where's Kovu and my dad

Rafiki sighed

Rafiki:"Follow me..I'll show you"He said walking down the hill

Nalla and her daughter looked at each other then followed him

Nala:"Where are we going?

Rafiki:"The Oasis

Nala:"The Oasis?

Rafiki:"That's where Kovu and Simba are at

Meanwhile Kovu heard a noise of leaves ruffling

The brown male put his his head down next to his lovers cheek and nuzzled him awake

Simba opened his eyes

Simba:"Kovu..what's going on?

Kovu:"I heard something in the leaves

Simba:"Probably just the wind"He said with sleep in his eyesKovu:"Don't you think we ought to find out

Simba sighed and got up then stretches his body followed by yawning

Simba:"Okey..let's check it out

Kovu smiled then they two walked into the forest and Simba looked up at the trees as he walked close to his Kovu

Suddenly Rafiki came down from a tree upside down

Kovu:"Rafiki?

Kouv whispered in Simba's ear that what is it he dose again

Simba:"Whenever we get stuck in a situation..he comes and help like me when I was finding who I was

Rafiki remember that memory as for Kovu and Kaira

Rafiki:"Oh..Kovu Simba..Nala and Kaira are looking for you

Simba:"Did you tell them about us?

Rafiki:"Yes..their here in the Oasis

Kovu:"Guess We have some explaining to do

Kovu:"It would appear so..come on"He said walking back to where they slept ad Kovu followed

Rafiki went up in the trees

Simba saw Nala and Kaira, he swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to them

When Kovu got out, he was his lover and went to him then sat beside him

He saw Kaira and gulped dow

Kaira:"Say that it isn't true..Kovu

Kovu put his head down while sighing

Kovu:"It's true

Kaira was taken aback once those words came out of his mouth

Kovu:"Kaira..you have to understand that...

Kaira:"Just save it Kovu...I thought you were the one but guess I was wrong"She said while crying then she ran away

Simba:"Nala..

Nala:"See what you did..I thought you loved me"She said also running away

Kovu and Simba looked a each other in confusion

Simba:"Well that was wield

Kovu:"What do you wanna do now?"He said nuzzling under Simba's neck

Simba:"We could go swimming in that pond

Kovu:"Sure

Both of them walked very close to each other followed by nuzzling

Meanwhile Kaira was running to Ride Rock crying , she got in the den and laid down then cried some more

Nala walked into the den and sighed as she went to her daughter

Nala:"Kaira..

Kaira:"Just leave mother..you and me heard dad & Kovu..there together and there's nothing to do about it

NalaThere is one way"She said putting her head down and sighed

Kaira:"What?"He said putting her head up, tears still falling from her cheek

Nala:"To commend suicide to myself

Kaira:"What..why?

Nala:"Your dad's been my mate for 2 years..it's gonna be hard for find someone as cute as him"She said before turning and heading towards the top of the rock taking step after step until she reached the top

Kaira quickly got up and rushed to the top

but by the time she made it, Nala was at the edge and ready to jump

Kaira:"Mother"She said through her tears

Nala:"Good-bye Kaira"She said closing her eyes and without looking at her

Kaira:"Mother..please

Nala jumped off as far as she can and landed

Kaira:"Nooooo"She said as she went to the edge

She then ran to the den, went down the rock and quickly out the entrance only to see a group of lions and lioness circled around the their queen, they put their head down

She lowered her ears as she started to slowly walked down the hill then to the circle

Vitan was the first one to nitice her, she told the others and they made a path for her

She slowly walked down the path and in the middle she saw her mother

Kaira walked up to her and nuzzled her bit it was no use, she was gone

The whole circle put their heads down in disappoint

Zazu who was sitting on a rock also put his head down

A single tear went down Kaira's face and on the ground

The song that was playing in the background was Hide & Seek by Imogen Heap

**Hope that you enjoy this **

**Simba & Kovu sucked up their guts to tell the girls the truth, now they are officially a couple now and of the haters have a problem with that then don't read this**

**More chapters coming up and** **don't forget to Review**


	3. I Can Love You Like That

**This is my third chapter of The Loin king 4**

**Pairings:Simba/Kovu & Kiara/Vitani (Slash)**

**Rated:K**

Simba & Kovu were playing in the pond when Zazu flew and sat down on a rock beside the pond

Simba:"Zazu

Zazu:"I come with terrible news

Simba:"What is it?

Simba:"The queen dead sire

When Simba heard that, he jumped out of the water

Kovu:"Simba..where are you going?

Simba:"To Pride Rock"He said shaking himself off and ran off

Note that Simba may not love Nala anymore but he can still worry about her safety

Kovu quickly got out of the pond but didn't shook himself off, instead he ran as fast as he can to catch up with his mate

They ran through the outlands

Simba looked at his side and saw Kovu who gave him a wink to him

Simba blushed at him as he looked at his eyes, he never noticed since he was with Nala & he was with Kaira but when they got together he started to see clearly now

Once they made it, Simba heard the sound of his daughter crying

Rafiki came out of his den, he looked at Simba then sadly walked to him

He placed a hand on his cheek and pointed his stick to let him pass

Simba and Kovu walked over to where Kaira and Vitani where and sat down close to one another

Simba:"How did this happen?

Kaira:"She killed herself"He said through her tears

Vitani nuzzled Kaira and saying that it'll be okey

Simba sniffled and Kovu nuzzled him also

All the lions and lioness roared like they had never roared before

Soon it started to rain then all the lion and lioness started to gone inside except Kaira and Vitani

Vitani walked to the den then she turned her head and walked back

Vitani:"Kaira...we should go inside...your moms gone

Kaira:"I should go inside but that not why I'm crying

Vitani:"Then why are you crying?

Kaira:"It's Kovu...he broke up with me for my dad

Vitani:"Really

Kaira:"Yeah"She said before crying more"I'll never be happy again"She said putting her head down

Vitani:"You know...it's doesn't have to be that way"She said walking closer to her that she was face to face

Kaira:"What do you mean?"She said lifting her head up

Vitani:"I mean that I will always be there for you because..your beautiful on the inside and out

Kaira had never heard that from Kovu

Kaira:"Vitani...that was the first time someone had ever said that to me

Vitani:"Well...I just wanted to make you feel better

Kaira and Vitani just stared at each other then it started to rain down on their faces

There was a moment of silence then Kaira did something that shocked and relived her of her pain, she nuzzled her under her chin in a lovable way and she accepted it

Simba pulled away and the brown lion licked him cheek, Simba looked

Vitani thought that having a relationship with the princess would be great plus her brother broke her heart so why not let Vitani try and pick up the pieces

Vitani:"You know what you need...you need to find someone else to love you for who you are

Kaira:"Yeah...who would that be exactly?"She said

Vitani:"Me"She admitted to her"...I love you Kaira

Kaira smiled as Vitani walked t up the him towards into the den

She then has a change of heart, Know that Kovu was in Upendi with her dad...he felt like that there's no need to be in Upendi with anymore guys...you guessed it she was a lesbian and the lioness she has a crush on is the princess of darkness

She walked to Vitani's direction and soon as she got in the den...Viitani was laying down near the edge of the wall and was fast asleep

Kaira gulped a little before walking to her, she sighed as she looked at the sleeping Vitani and walked a couple of incus then laid down but when she was about to closed her eyes, she felt two paws wrapped around her shoulders

She turned around and was face to face with Vitani who liked her nose then cuddled up to her

Kaira on the other hand was thinking about how life with Vitani would turn out..would it be good or bad...if didn't matter to her cause being a princess she must not be worried about such things

Back outside Kovu told his mate to get some rest and he did so, Kovu smiled at him...he was Truly Madly and Deeply in love him...he didn't have a clue why he hadn't seen it before

Kovu then walked to Rafiki's, inside the bobbon was done with the two lioness...,now he was working on the lions but a brown lion was standing at the entrance

Rafiki:"Kovu..whare you doing up...it's raining...you should be inside"He said continuing and not looking at him

Kovu:"I need to talk to you about me and Simba's Upendi

Rafiki:"Okay...I'm listening"He said putting the finishing touches on

Kovu You know that secret place you took me and Kaira?

Rafiki:"Yeah...I remember...why do you ask?"He said finally looking at him

Kovu:"Well...I want to surprise Simba with that place"He said while blushing

Rafiki:" I see what you mean...okay...I'll do it"He said waking up to him and putting a hand on the lion's shoulder then both walked out of the den and down the hill

They walked for 79 minutes to the Oasis...Timon and Pummba were arguing about which tastes better, crunchy or smily AGAIN and they just walked by them and headed forward to two large fig leafs

Rafiki then told wait here while he goes back to get Simba

Kovu agreed and stood up straight like he did before and the baboon went up into the trees then swung on vines out of the Oasis

Hope you liked this...Vitani and Kaira have just started a relationship

The song in Kaira's POV is "Once Upon A Broken Heart by the Beu Sisters

Alert me cause moe are coming soon and don't forget to Review


	4. True Love Is Revealed

**This is my forth chapter of The Lion King 4**

**Pairings:**Simba/Kovu & Kiara/Vitani (Slash)

**Rated:**K

At Pride Rock, Simba was laying down on the cold hard ground until Rafiki came Into the den, saw him and walked over then he bent down to his ear

Rafiki:"Simba"He whispered

Simba opened one eye and slowly looked up

Simba:"Rafiki..what are you here and where's Kovu"He said sleepily

Rafiki:"He's in the Oasis..follow me"He said walking out of the den

Simba didn't want to get up but he had to see his mate so he got up, streached his body and yawned then walked but he looked in the corner of his eye and saw his daughter and Vitani all cuddled up together, he smiled then walked out to Rafiki

Rafiki walked down the hill and out of the Pride Lands, Simba followed him

The two walked the plains of the outlands

Rafiki:"The Oasis is straight ahead"He said while walking

Note that Simba had never been to the Oasis because he was taking care of by Timon and Pummba who lived there

They walked passed by the two, who was sleeping

Simba walked up the big hill while Rafiki was swinging and pretty soon the red lion saw Kovu at the top, they ran up to each other and nuzzled

Simba:"Kovu...tell me where you going next time...I was so worried"He said while nuzzling him

Kovu:"Okey but you don't need to look out for me"He said as they departed

Both laughed because Kovu knew he needed him to protect him in every way unlike Kaira

Kovu:"I love you Simba"He said giving him a loving nuzzle

Simba:"Same here"He said accepting the nuzzle

The two pulled away for the second time and Rafiki put his hands on both of their head, he made Simba & Kovu touch noses which made both smiled

Rafiki:"Welcome to a special place in your heart called Upendi"He said tuning their heads in front of the waterfall that opened to darkness

The song started playing and Rafiki was racing on top of a big leaf that Smilba and Kovu was racing in down a river to a waterfall

The monkeys sing and the baboons kiss, the male pick a flower from a tree and passed it down to Rafiki who passed it to down to Kovu who made Simba sniff it

He sneezed at the smell of it and deep in the background, the hippos swing side to side from the jungle vines and the rhinos go in a concha line then the flamingos got knocked out, stars came out which Rafiki caught some and throw them up in the air

All the animals partyed and he got two coconuts, he gave one to kovu who swallowed it

Radiki saw a wide open space and went there which made the two go down another waterfall

Next Rafiki grabbed two large heart-shaped leaves and put one on Simba that felt to tight

Kovu laughed at him and Simba took it off

Kovu:"Where is it?He said before Rafiki covered both his eyes and stick a finger in his ear

Rafiki:"No please you don't take with you"He said before pulling it out

He then jumped off of the leaf before the two fell off the big waterfall but they were. saved by a leaf filled with water but Rafiki made it worse by pulling the string to let the water out and they fell, Rafiki rode on a leaf down but jumped off and fell into the water

Simba and Kovu landed on another big leaf that was floating down the river, both where having a good time until two more coconuts came down, one went in Simba's gut and got stuck

Kovu had two in his hand, saw that Simba was trying to get it down but couldn't so Kovu kissed him on the cheek to make him swallow and make him feel good

Rafiki had six coconuts on his nose and hands the bounced one to the field of butterflies setting off the conga line of animals

Simba and Kovu looked around and the baboon did the thing with his hand again, they both smiled at the feeling

Far away Rafiki appeared in the line with cabbages in each animals hand the in another place, he open a mountain and butterflies came out then floated down using the sun

Simba & his mate were in the background of a sunset

Kovu:"Upendi..it means love doesn't it

Rafiki:"Welcome to Upendi

The sunset and bursting out with hearts along with mountains, a fountain and the conga line

Simba and Kovu were looked down at it andRafiki was on a three branch then he feed the line as they jump into the water

The two lions looked at each other and jumped off together into the water then they joined in the line, Kovu went first then Simba

The line jumped back in the water but the two were going up and down the river until they fell off but a very light large feather came out of their heads

Rafiki was laying on a cloud along with a feather and all the animals had a feather as well

Kovu was floating down to the ground while he was singing "in Upendi"repeatedly

They floated to the ground and just walked back to Pride Rock close together

Simba:"That was amazing that you would do this for me

Kovu:"Yeah..well..I just wanted to show you how much I love you"He said before nuzzling his chin

Simba blushed bright red matching his hair

Kovu:"Beside..it was much better with you then with Kaira"He said after they pulled away

Simba rolled his eyes and sighed

Simba:"Come on..let's go back and get some sleep

Kovu smiled because he now knew that he made the right choice

It took them about 1 minute to get to Pride Rock and the den

Once they walked in, they saw a stop only for the king but Simba allowed him to sleep with him

He looked at Kovu who's nodded in approval

He smiled, walked to the stop and laid down then Simba walked over and laid on top of him

Kovu cuddled deep within Simba's warmth trying to find the perfect stop

Simba himself just laid his head next to his making him purr then sighed in comfortness

**Their love for was fill with so much passion and list in other word better then the girls**

**Hope you like this and there's more coming**

**Please review this**


	5. Stay Or Go

**This is my fifth chapter of The Lion King 4**

**Pairings:**Simba/Kovu & Kiara/Vitani (Slash)

**Rated:**K

During the night...Kovu was having a terrible nightmare about his brother Nuka and his mother Zira attacking him, clewing him, biteing him and Simba was also fighting as well which gave Kovu the opportunity to run away leaving Simba to deal with them

Luckily he had some help from Rafiki who used his stick and kung fu skills

Kovu hid behind a rock cause believe it or not he is scared of his past but a small smoke figure of his father appeared in front of his face

Scar:"Don't be afraid my son

Kovu:"But I'm scared

Mufasa then appaered by his brother's side and said that he said that he doesn't want Simba to end up like me

He looked back at Simba fighting for him life and was getting beat, he looked back at the two ghosts

Kovu:"Dad...you really think I can?

Scar nodded and smiled

He went back to face his worst fears and Simba & Scare faded away back to heaven

The nightmare ended with Simba licking him awake

Kovu opened his eyes to see that Sima was okay so he knocked him down and nuzzled against his head then Simba nuzzled back

Simba didn't know what was gotten into him but he didn't bother to hesitate

Kovu:"I'm so glad your okey"He said now on top of him with his stomach pressed against his

Simba:"What are you talking about"He said dumbfounded"I was never gone

Kovu:"You were fighting my brother and my mother

Simba:"No..I wasn't

There was a moment of silences then Kovu got off of him, put his head down in sadness and walked out the den

Simba confusingly got up off of the ground and walked out the den as well, he looked forward to find a depressed Kovu and slowly walked to him

Simba:"Kovu...are you okay?

Kovu remained silent then Simba licked his cheek

Simba:"Kovu...I love you...please tell me"He worried

Kovu:"I had a bad dream about my mother and my brother"He started to break down"it just looked so real..I couldn't..

Simba smiled and nuzzled under his chin

Simba:"hey...Shh shhh...I'm here

Kovu:"I was gonna lose you

Simba:"Kovu"He said in a soothing way

Kovu departed from his mates neck and looked deep into his eyes

Simba:"I will never leave you..besides those two are dead"He corrected

Kovu:"Mmmm...right..sorry about that"He smiled

Simba smiled back and rubbed his head against his then they cuddled together like two lovebirds

Simba and the brown male lion were indeed deeply, madly and truly in love...no doubt about it

Meanwhile in the den, Kaira was still sleeping but Vitani woke her up by a simple lick on the cheek then she opened her eyes, got up and stretched her body

She yawned and looked at the former outlander

Vitani:"Good morning princess"She landed another lick which made her giggle

Kaira:"Morning Vatani"She said nuzzling her mate

It was like a dream to both of them but it wasn't, it was truly real love

They pulled away from each other and looked deeply into one another's eyes

Vitani:"I just love how your eyes sparkle in the sunlight"She said as the sun shined in the den

Kaira:"Not as mush as the black circles around your eyes"She smiled

Vitani knocked Kaira on the ground and nuzzled her chest, she nuzzled her back

Vitani walked outside where Simba & Kovu nuzzling then walked towards them

Kovu heard footsteps and pulled away then looked at his sister

He walked over and gave him some brother-sister love then walked back to Simba

Simba:"Where's Kaira

Vitani:"Kaira's inside..she'll be out...

Just then Kaira walked out of the den and towards her lover

They nuzzled each other and Kaira saw her ex-boyfriend & her father close together

Kovu started to walk down the hill

Simba:"Kovu..where're you going?

Kovu:"We shouldn't spend this time sitting around...let's have fun"He said

Simba walked next to his boyfriend and they both walked down, Kaira & Vitani walked down beside the two

Once the four got down, Kaira couldn't get the thought of her's mother's death out of her head so she stopped in her tracks

Vitani comforted her and Kaira told her dad that she was staying home because she was very depressed

Simba completely understood due to his dad's death so he nodded but not to go anywhere without Vitani

Vitani:"Don't worry..Simba"I'll keep an eye on her"She walked up beside her and nuzzled under her neck

Simba very well knew that she was a troublemaker at times but ever since she started a relationship with Vitani...things had been okey

Simba walked up and gave a goodbye nuzzle to his daugher then ran to catch up with his mate

Kovu:"So where do you wanna go?"He looked at Simba

Simba:"We could go to the Oasis and see Timon and Pumbba

Kovu smiled and they two walked very close together

In the dessert, they talked as they walked through about their relationship and how it gotten better then when they were with their women

Pretty soon, they reached the two searching for grub (bugs), as usual Timon was on Pumbba's back

The golden lion saw the two and called out to them, the pig and the meerkat looked to Simba's direction and walked towards him

Timon jumped off of Pumbba's back and they bowed to both of them because they were both princes of Pride Rock

Simba rolled his eyes and they did the same as the other two then stood up

Simba:"Timon, Pumbba...catch any good grub lately"He responded to the two

Timon:"My and Pumbba just saw a jackpot a bugs over by a log

Pumbba:"You can come with us if you want

Simba:"Sure

He followed Timon and Pumbba to the log but stopped

Simba:"Kovu...you coming?"He said looking back

Kovu just walked by his side as they continued walking

47 minutes passed and they were all at the log, bugs were crawling all around

Timon:"Here we are"He said before picking up a blue one and putting it in his mouth the crunch

Pummba took a great big bite and in his mouth was full of bugs

Simba was about to jump in the bug party with the two but looked at Kovu who was standing there and walked to him then nuzzled his head

Simba in a instant knew what his mate was standing for so he gave a nuzzle in understanding

he pulled away from Kovu and told him to follow him

He did so and Simba grabbed two bugs for him and Kovu to eat

The golden lion has already ate his, now it was Kovu's turn so he passed it towards him

Kovu:"Simba...sorry but I'm not eating that"He refused

Simba:"Come on Kovu or as Timon and Pumbba say "Hakuna Matata"...it mean no worries

Kovu:"What do you mean?"He faced Somba dead in the eye

Simba:"You'll be fine...I trusted you now it's time for you to trust me

Kovu:"You got a point there...I'll do it

He closed his eyes trying not to think of the taste or the smell, Simba popped the bug into his mouth

Kovu just assumed that it would taste bad but once to crushed down he opened his eyes and smacked his lips

Kovu:"Crunchy and satisfying

Simba:"I'd knew you like it if you try it"He nuzzled him and Kovu nuzzled back

Kovu and Simba joined the bug party until it was night then they all headed for the hot tub, Simba and his brown lion got in real close together while Timon and Pumbba sat on the other side

Bubbles were filled with relaxation and they all sighed

For 55 minutes, they were enjoying their bath until Pumbba was getting tired and starched his butt

Pumbba:"Well...I think I'm gonna turn in early"He said before getting out

The bubbles had disappeared and Kovu looked all around the hole then disgustedly at Pumbba who was walking to the nest in the tree

Simba and Kovu looked at each other then got out along with with Timon and ran to the nest

Simba grabbed Pumbba and jumped in following by giving him a noggie, they laughed

Kovu walked to the outside front of the nest cause it was full, he sighed and laid down

Simba looked at his boyfriend and felt real bad for him so he got down from the nest and jump laid on top of him

Pumbba looked at the two lions sleeping together while upside down and smiled

Timon:"Pumbba...it's your turn to say goodnight"He closed his eyes

Pumbba:"Good night

Simba:"Sleep tight

Kovu:"Dream off bed bugs tonight"They all quickly went to sleep

**I just decided to use one part of Lion King 1/12 witch I might add dose not follow the story line at all, it's starting off with a new one called "Timon's story and a slight rip of the first movie **

**More chapters coming soon and be sure to review this any bad comments will pay because us gay and bisexual fanz know very well that Simba/Kovu & Kaira/Vitani belong together...plus there are some videos of them and art/porn of Simba and Kovu**


End file.
